Relatos
by Dany Ceres
Summary: Ser o herdeiro dos Malfoy, e principalmente criado por Lucius vai muito além das aparências. Mas até onde a verdade se desloca da aparência? ONESHOT SLASH YAOI DM&LM INCESTO NONCON
1. Relatos

**Relatos**

**Disclaimer** O mundo bruxo, a escola de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, seus amigos e qualquer outro personagem mencionado ou citado, pertencem à JK Rowling. Os créditos por eles é inteiramente dela, assim como os lucros também. E friso novamente, não há qualquer intenção de lucro ou algo semelhante. Somente diversão.

**N/A1:** Gente, aviso novamente, a fic é slash-yaoi, apresenta relações entre dois homens.

Também relata relação incestuosa entre pai e filho. E é um incesto non-con, leia-se não consensual.

Se você sente asco, ojeriza, ou simplesmente não simpatiza, ou não gosta de ler a respeito, sinta-se à vontade para apertar ou o botão de retornar ou o 'x' acima e fechar a página.

- DM –

_Dinheiro._ Comprava e ainda compra praticamente tudo. E nem mesmo os bastardos, sangues-ruins e amantes de trouxas o deixam de saber.

_Família._ A minha tem montanhas de galeões, sicles e nuques. Mas eu daria todo o dinheiro que ainda não é genuinamente meu para escória flamejante, se isso me livrasse da minha vida.

_Amor._ Nunca tive. Não tenho. Não o que é o certo, o convencional. Por sinal, onde deveria haver grandes doses de adoração familiar encontro desprezo – _mamãe querida_ que o diga – e obsessão doentia – _Lucius_.

Ela me despreza, me odeia, por não poder dar a ele o que ele busca em mim. E eu a acho um abjeto por não ter nenhum apego sentimental por mim, carne de seu ventre. Quando devia me proteger das garras dele, simplesmente me larga aos seus pés.

E ele... Começou quando eu tinha cinco anos. Ainda o idolatrava como meu herói negro. Desde que me entendia por gente ele vinha me dar boa noite, contar peripécias negras dos nossos antepassados. De repente, vieram as cócegas. Com elas, carícias indesejadas, primeiro com ambas as mãos, e ainda eram quase inocentes. Mas quando completei sete... Enquanto uma esquadrinhava cada milímetro do meu corpo com uma fome insaciável, outra lhe acariciava.

Na manhã seguinte, quando me vi a sós com ela contei-lhe tudo aos soluços. Minha resposta? Uma bofetada. E a afirmação indignada aos berros que jamais deveria blasfemar contra meu pai. Contra o nome dos Malfoy. Mais sujo, e traz mais máculas ao dias azuis do mundo que boa parte da sociedade bruxa ousa sequer imaginar e muito menos nos atribuir. O que aconteceu na hora do sono? Ele adentrou as portas de cedro furioso, mas isso só tornou as carícias mais impetuosas e bruscas. Com a dignidade Malfoy que aprendera desde que saíra do berço, me recusava a lamuriar-me na frente dele. Cerrava um lábio no outro, cerrando uma arcada contra a outra, como se assim, o grito da minha alma pudesse ser silenciado. Os olhos, as pálpebras quase se colavam, mas me recusava a deixar que visse as lágrimas que teimosamente formavam-se e lutavam para serem libertas.

O círculo de amizades e influências da família trouxe dois novos 'amiguinhos' para mim. Crabbe e Goyle. Os pais lambiam o chão e logo após se deitavam para o imundo do meu passar. E singularmente, aos filhos, esperava-se que fizessem o mesmo por mim. Mas enquanto eles se hospedavam conosco, os filhos ou a família inteira, milagrosamente eu me via livre da minha tortura noturna. Graças àquele sádico nunca gostei ou desejei a companhia de nenhum outro ser, mas até meus nove anos, eu pedia desesperadamente à Circe a presença deles na mansão. E, às vezes, eu recebia o convite de passar uns dias na humilde casa de um dos dois. Isso é que eram férias. O que me libertava de verdade das correntes da minha vida. Onde durante alguns dias, eu podia dormir e até mesmo sonhar.

Meus nove anos. Meu aniversário. Veio provar que tudo o que eu passara até agora não fora nada. As mãos que violavam insistentemente as noites ainda eram sonhadoramente doces. Hospedávamos alguns amigos da família. E eu me iludi achando que poderia repousar em paz. Os sons de passos furtivos parando à porta do quarto, e logo após o peso na cama, veio mostrar-me que eu estava, mais uma vez, errado. Suas mãos dessa vez despiram-me por completo, agora não mais satisfeitas em desabotoar a parte superior. Tudo isto eu presenciei congelado pelo pavor. Meus olhos ainda estavam abertos, talvez arregalados demais enquanto tentava, em vão, esquadrinhar algo naquele rosto.

Despido eu, retirou a sua calça. Agora aquela mão rude me percorria por inteiro enquanto a outra estava lá, lhe acariciando enquanto ele gemia e eu rangia meus dentes de tão apertados que estavam agora. Quando achei que estava quase livre, a outra mão juntou-se à que me esquadrinhava para me virar. Não tinha entendido ainda quando ele murmurou um feitiço que lacrava o som do quarto. Ainda me senti perdido quando uma das mãos apertava meu rosto de encontro ao travesseiro. Quando senti o peso do corpo dele sobre o meu, meus olhos se arregalaram em horror. Talvez aí um vislumbre de compreensão tenha chegado a algum lugar. Tarde demais, eu diria.

Não pude reprimir o gemido de dor ao senti-lo entrar. Ela não terminou. Aumentava a cada nova estocada. Essa noite, as lágrimas percorreram meu rosto. Não pude nem tentei evitá-las. E ele se refestelou com meu corpo, com meus soluços incontidos, até a exaustão e o gozo. Sangrei. Tomei consciência disso só quando, quase ao amanhecer, um elfo entrou para 'cuidar' de mim e murmurou horrorizado ao vê-lo ali, nos lençóis, misturado a lambança dele. Fui limpo, cuidado e vestido. Um perfeito bonequinho que adentrou a sala de refeições e saudou, junto com os pais, os convidados remanescentes. E esse fora meu presente de aniversário.

Foi com um fio do que restara da minha esperança que recebi a notícia: teria um tutor, pré Hogwarts. Ela se desvaneceu na primeira aula. Era só mais um, dentre daqueles que tremiam simplesmente à menção do nome de meu pai. Nada me libertaria. De manhã, era iniciado nas artes mágicas. Ao entardecer, a cortina do lado negro da magia se abria para mim. As aulas não me livraram do que eu passava à noite e tampouco trouxeram consolo. Metade do tempo que me prendia ali integralmente durante o ano se fora. Restava ainda outra.

Imperius. Maldição imperdoável. Sentença definitiva em Azkaban. Deveria ser dobrada se for usada em seu próprio filho. Recebi-a pela primeira vez antes de aprender sobre ela. Simplesmente me esquadrinhar, me invadir, deixou de ser suficiente. Sensação usual. A mente, a vontade, a consciência, tudo se esvai mais rápido que um piscar de olhos. E só lhe resta a _voz_. Que lhe dita imperiosamente o que fazer. Mesmo que, no fundo, você continue a não querer obedecer.

Férias de verão, primeiro ano. Simples assim. Ele me despiu de modo selvagem e ambas as mãos me acariciaram. Todo o corpo. O asco me forçava a virar o rosto para o lado. Na verdade, nem me importei quando uma delas me abandonou em busca de outra coisa. Eu achava que já sabia suficientemente o que ela fazia quando me deixava por instantes, não tão intermináveis o quanto eu possa desejar. Mas ouvir sua voz pronunciando o feitiço, trouxe surpresa junto com a sensação do feitiço. Mas a voz seca e ameaçadora que ouvi logo em seguida, trouxeram espanto, junto com o nojo e a impotência de não agir.

_Me chupe_. Só percebi a implicação da frase quando contemplei, horrorizado, minhas mãos puxando-lhe a calça do pijama e, logo em seguida, lhe tocando. Pior que me ver fazendo isso, era ter que ouvir os gemidos incontidos de prazer. _Agora a boca_, ele disse. Impotente, desci o toque para os testículos enquanto abocanhava o membro latente. Senti uma mão forçando meu cocoruto, ela guiava meus movimentos inábeis, conduzindo-o à satisfação. Engoli, não tinha onde enfiar o líquido nojento dele. Se dando realizado pela noite, se retirou, e com ele o feitiço. Vomitei a noite inteira.

No natal, quando estava no terceiro ano escolar, como se sabe, eu começava a resistir ao feitiço. Para alguns, uma benção essa defesa crescente que o corpo vai erguendo contra o comando involuntário. Para outros, uma pena. Quando o asco falou mais alto que o feitiço a primeira vez, apanhei. Uma bofetada forte o bastante para fazer com que batesse a cabeça num dos pés da cama. Quando o feitiço foi relançado, não havia resistência. Até aprender, eu mesmo, a vencer meu asco para manter meu corpo ao menos inteiro, ganhei muitos roxos, dores e contusões que um dos elfos vinham cuidar ao amanhecer. Aos poucos, se assim pode-se dizer, aprendi a deixar-me ser guiado pelos desejos insanos de quem supostamente devia me acolher.

No fim do quarto ano, nas férias, mais uma vez recebi o que ele tinha como idéia de presente. Quando ele quase arrancava meu pijama, eu ainda insistia em colocá-lo nessa altura do campeonato, ela entrou sem bater. Estava perguntando-lhe no que ele precisava dela ali, quando se deu conta do que presenciava. Lágrimas lhe brotaram ao rosto. Era obrigada a encarar a realidade que há quase uma década ela pretendia fingir que não existia. Ia se retirar, aos arrancos, mas ele não permitiu. Com um feitiço lacrou as portas de madeira, e próximo à cama, conjurou uma poltrona para que ela sentasse. Como se ela fosse ousar desobedecê-lo. Sentou-se e mirava seus pés como se visse algo ali, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam-lhe o rosto. Teria ficado assim se ele lhe permitisse, mas obrigou-a a assistir. Não só estar presente, mas a assistir tudo.

Com um puxão levou minha calça embora, e com um menear de cabeça indicou-me o que eu deveria fazer. Sem deixar de encará-la um só segundo, me posicionei entre as pernas dele. Agora, era obrigado a deixar de olhá-la. Abaixei-lhe as calças, e comecei minha rotina noturna na mansão. Fui interrompido no meio. Ele retirou-me dali pelos cabelos, o sorriso sádico estampado em sua face. O olhar maníaco agora dirigido à esposa. _Porque não o ajuda, Cissy._

Obedientemente me afastei um pouco, e ela ajoelhou-se ali também. Uma mão em cada nuca. Ele nos levou ambos a si. As bocas separadas apenas pela intumescência dele. Ora uma mais em cima, ora uma mais embaixo. E o bastardo gemendo incoerências ali. Ela se despedaçando como me despedacei há anos, e eu fazendo somente o que tinha de fazer, sem escolhas ou alternativas. Ela retirara todas que eu pudera ter tido. Fiz questão de encarar seus olhos lacrimosos, deixando passar por eles tudo o que eu sentira, tudo o que eu ainda sentia no momento.

E com a ascensão do Lord e suas funções de comensal, naquelas férias, foi a última vez que ele me teve. Ele foi preso. Assim como seus capangas. Um incompetente. Crabbe e Goyle, pela primeira vez, demonstraram algo a não ser fome. Estavam revoltados com Potter e sua turma. Tive que encenar e fingir a mesma indignação, quando queria dar uma festa. O grande pesar da história é que os bruxos do lado da luz são misericordiosos demais além da mania de 'justiça'. Ao menos por enquanto estou livre das garras dele.

**N/A2**:_Sim, mais uma. Agora e pra dizer que, é minha primeira fic escrita e publicada. Ou seja, se você chegou até o fim, deixa um reviewzinho pra mim. Mesmo que seja pra dizer que não gostou dela. Que eu não sei escrever e etc bjus_

_Passei as respostas das reviews para um capitulo à parte pois o texto estava grande already._


	2. Reviews

E não é que deixaram review pra mim? - Eu sei que provavelmente já respondi a todas, ou a maioria, mas vou re-responder algumas e responder as outras por aqui. Again. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer para agradecer

**GabiPotter-Malfoy **Nossa, obrigada mesmo. **Mel:**Ei hun! Brigada mesmo Eu sei, é muito difícil esse tipo de fic ser o tipo de fic de alguém. E isso faz significar mais ainda você ter lido. Bjooos **Amy Lupin **Amy-chan! abraça Você nem deve saber o que seu coment significou moça! Principalmente no começo. Foi um dos maiores pontapés pra doida aqui continuar a escrever xD E adivinha? Eu acabei fazendo HD, ao menos uma por enquanto ;)**Déh**Filhote! Nossa eu realmente fiquei muito, muito feliz que você tenha gostado. É recompensador ouvir que a gente não se tornou prolixo no meio do texto o que eu ouvia muito da minha professora de colégio e que, a idéia inicial de qualquer fic, foi atendida **Nina:**Brigada querida! **Amanda Poirot:**Você sabe que é acordo fechado sempre filhota! Com o Dray sendo meu... E nessa, mais que nunca o Luc precisa de castigo xD E mais uma vez, obrigada! Por ler, por opinar sinceramente, por betar... por tudo! Bjos **Ju**encabulada muito, muito obrigada sweetye! Fico feliz que tenha gostado. E bem... nunca li Danielle Steel, mas ser comparada à uma autora best-seller, é mais que elogio pra mim. Brigada. **Mah** Brigada mesmo Mah! Eu sempre fico indignada com essas coisas, ser o lado mais fraco disso deve ser mais do que barra. E principalmente para o Draco, eu imagino, por que ele é alguém sozinho sempre. Não tem ninguém com quem contar **L. A. Lunare **Marida! emocionada obrigada! **Ane **corada hun! Assim eu fico super, ultra sem graça! Mas brigada mesmo! **Gisele.M **Brigada mesmo Giselle! A idéia era essa, de passar que o Lucius, além se simplesmente o braço direito do Voldie, é, em partes, mais desalmado, ou mais doente que o próprio Voldemort. **Tachel **ahn… fingindo de desentendida continuação? OMG! lembrando de Vinhos e Máscaras Mas falando sério agora, não é que eu já tinha pensado nisso a um tempo atrás? Tendo até feito um prólogo que eu perdi TT Mas voltei a pensar nisso ultimamente hun. E o plot geral eu já tenho até xD brigada bjos **leffertian **Que isso hun! Críticas, construtivas é claro, são sempre bem-vindas! E fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic **Ju Oliveira **Brigada mesmo Ju! Uma review assim incentiva e mais que recompensa escrever xD Eu também não concordo com o rumo da infânia do loiro, e acho que foi exatamente por isso que escrevi a fic. Mais uma vez, obrigada! **Dollar-Chan **Brigada **Loony Black **realemnte encabulada Muito obrigada mesmo. Não é só você. Não é que o assunto seja agradável, ou fácil, porque não é. Mas é necessário né? Só faltou um link seu moça, pra que eu pudesse ler as suas também " Beijos **Samantha **er... sem palavras brigada mesmo sam! Eu sei, é uma realidade triste, e chocante e revoltante tb. Brigada pela review, e fico feliz que tenha gostado " **ginny **fico feliz mesmo ginny! Brigada **Kikis **Brigada mesmo Kikis Fico muito contente que tenha gostado. Bjos **Clarita Black **Nossa! Brigada mesmo Olha, eu gosto muito de ver uma Cissy forte, e de um modo mais sutil dobrando o Luc, mas não é sempre que eu vejo ela assim. Por mais que acredite que ela seja má e tenha uma personalidade forte, a educação de uma bruxa puro-sangue que ela recebeu, nunca permitiria que ela se voltasse contra o marido. Brigada mesmo **Nana **Eu nem sei o que falar. Você me deixa sem graça! E muito, muito obrigada moça **gagagaga** brigada **Lili **encabulada Brigada moça! Bjos **Maia Sorovar **Brigada moça **Sophia D.** Oi querida! Mais uma vez obrigada pela review fofa! Realmente, a fic é agst agst e agst, como dizem umas amigas –Dany pondo a mão na testa – Oh! The agst! xD As vezes, nós lemos alguns assuntos e eles impressionam a gente um bocado né? Certamente foi isso que aconteceu comigo com o tema geral dessa fic. A primeira vez que li, foi num livro do Sydney Sheldon, e depois de um tempo li Lolita, embora a temática seja beeeeem diferente da do tema do livro de Sheldon Conte-me seus Sonhos e um dia, lendo umas fics com o tema de incesto, embora não dos felizes, a inspiração veio e eu tive que escrever xD Brigada mais uma vez **Nicolle Snape** Brigada moça Já pensei em uma continuação sim... Na verdade, estou trabalhando nela ou estava, pq não sei se daria para incluir o livro sete, mas também não tenho nada planejado para o que acontece depois do livro seis também, então quem sabe? **FeltonBlackthorn** Brigada Felton Mesmo... Eu também Não vejo o Dray como sendo só o pirralho mimado de filho único... Mas se bem que depois do livro sete, pelo que já ouvi falar... ainda não terminei Eu cheguei a começar a continuação, mas com o livro sete, não sei nem se vou animar a dar seguimento... **Neko Lolita** Sim... Triste não é? Mas não era pra ser feliz... As histórias nem sempre são felizes... Brigada dona moça E desculpa pela demora em responder... **fleur** brigada fleur Então, havia um projeto dos caminhos do loiro e do cicatriz se cruzarem, embaraçassem para todo o fim, mas... Agora, com o último livro não sei como vai ser ainda... **Lis Martin** Que Salazr abençoe ele mesmo.. O Luc é evooool xD Sempre vi ele como sendo talvez até mais mau que o próprio Voldemort Foi a primeira... Mas depois desandei.. fiquei flufy mas brigada mesmo **JayKay-chan** Eu não apóio o incesto, ao menos não assim, pq além de incesto é estupro. É um os maiores abusos que se pode cometer contra alguém, principalmente contra uma criança inocente. Agora o fato de ser um tema horripilante não significa que não aconteça... Também gosto quando o Draco é do Pottah mas.. ele fica ótimo com outros persos hot aka Remus ou Charlie ou Bill - Brigada mesmo moça, por ter lido, e ter deixado uma opinião sincera **Alis Clow** Luv Brigada luv.. assim eu fico sem graça, vc sabe " E eu nunca vou pedir divórcio, you know. Luc evol ruleia de montão xD e non-com é bom, é agst e pede um comfort later e um real luv too xD **Ana Bouvard Black**: Ana, muito obrigada mesmo, já me peguei lendo pares que não leria em outras circunstâncias pelos mesmos motivos **Nyx Malfoy** Brigada Nyx Lucius É dark, não consigo ver ele como good guy. Um bom pai e marido algumas vezes, mas ainda assim dark. Eu fui maçom o Dray né? E a Cissy.. Bem, é como dizem, o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver. E a continuação... bem... É um pouco complicado, mais ainda não desisti por completo, eu acho. Mas é um projeto meio diferente do que eu escrevo usualmente, e pra isso eu preciso de algo que tem estado meio escasso, tempo. **Ayumi Pagnozzi**Brigada mesmo bjos **Mara **Brigada mesmo querida. O último livro não é ruim... e tecnicamente se fosse reescrever de onde parei, precisaria reescrever o sexto e sétimos anos/sexto e sétimos livros. Já fiz várias tentativas de começar uma fic drarry inclusive pra isso, mas nunca deu certo e depois meio que entrei em hiatus e tenho só lido. **Dra. Lecter** Muito obrigada ^^ É triste sim, e foi escrita com esse propósito, mebora não me lembre exatamente o que me passou pela cabeça à época. **Olg'Austen** Fico lisonjeada por vc considerar minha humilde fic uma das melhores agsts. É muita responsa ^^ thanx mesmo. **Lucius'Pet **Incesto é uma coisa complicada, até mesmo porque é dark e errado. Mas com lucius e draco é difícil não pegar pra ler né? Thanx once again. bjos


End file.
